


Regret Nothing

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Zuko and Katara spend a little time together and certain facts about their past come to light....
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A500 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 10





	Regret Nothing

Originally Published April 21, 2012

* * *

Shadow pierced onto ice - the shape of the vessel kissed land.

* * *

Zuko was let into the abode by a child. Alone, Katara rested a hand onto that face, touch clasped touch then and a kiss was given to that palm.

"I meant to return," he said.

"You stepped aside?" she asked.

"It was time. It was time...."

* * *

Sun kissed but did not consummate the horizon. A glow like the color of flame spread across the canvas of snow. A stiff, cool air issued yet further and further southward, out of peaks so distant as to be illusion.

Zuko sighed - the pole and its desolation captivated as it terrified.

Suddenly it felt as if the water more tightly, more intimately embraced....

At the end of the spring, where winter melted into summer, Katara stood only wait deep into the pool. He watched the woman, rapt, as she stroked fingers through strands.

"What is it?" Katara asked as a smile came to Zuko. "And what can you possibly see in me?"

"What I've always seen in you."

* * *

Katara and Zuko approached; it was midnight and the sky was an abyss of starlight - an infinite sea of which they were a speck.

Only the faint, eerie luminance of space and time revealed the statue at the square of the village.

"Somewhere in side of that city I stand with fire." He paused to light an offering to the Avatar. Their Avatar. "I don't know what's become of the world. I don't know what's become of me. I am afraid, Katara. It's... as if it was not meant that we exist without Aang. Do you feel that sometimes? "

She grasped his hand. He raised his face.

"Do you think about what could have been between us?"

"I do. Zuko.... There is always a place in my heart for you. You know that. You know that! It cannot be otherwise."

They leaned into a kiss and remained, together, embraced at the foot of a statue that had been willed out of stone.

"I was relieved when it was Tenzin," he confessed.

"It was the most, most difficult months of not knowing. But you two were there with me. And...."

"And if the child had been ours?"

"Oh, yes, yes I would have, Zuko -"

"As I would have, Katara."

Suddenly it felt as if the ground quaked with that revelation.

"- regret - nothing, nothing."

* * *

Shadow departed - and as everything that was and would be between them, their union stolen out of a world that did not notice it, came to pass as ethereal as a breath.


End file.
